Guardians books 1-4
by Lumiere20000
Summary: Aurora "Rory" River and her sister Flora lost their parents when they were just babies and were raised by their Aunt and the Weasleys. Now starting her journey at Hogwarts Rory finds secrets that shock her to her very core. She and 3 other girls are guardians and chosen to protect the students from harm using the element from their House. Rory and Flora have begun their journey.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the guardians books 1-7

(a note: if there are any mispelled words I apoligize but using wordpad to write stories is difficult and annoying :p)

Character description

1. Aurora "Rory" Aria River

hair: long light blonde looks like butter and french vanilla ice cream

eyes: Violet with a small gold ring

skin: creamy pale

House and element: Ravenclaw and air

Parents: Ellie River (Goulding) and David River a Gryffindor and Slytherin

Godmother: Lana Ryder

2. Flora "Flor" Lillith River

hair: short strawberry blonde

eyes: blue with a ring of green

skin: pale with freckles

House and element: Hufflepuff and Earth

Parents: Ellie River (Goulding) and David River a Gryffindor and Slytherin

Godfather: Remus Lupin

3. Elisha Alice Sinclair

hair: long brown and wavy

eyes: emerald green

skin: pale

House and Element: Slytherin and water

Parents: Ashley and Thomas Sinclair

4. Ember Ida Tate

hair: black and curly

eyes: brown with red rings

skin: tan

House and Element: Gryffindor and fire

Parents: Samantha and Jonas Tate

The beginning 

A knock sounded at the Burrow late at night causing most of its occupants to wake up from their sleep. Arthur Weasley opened the door to come face to

facewith Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. "Can we please come in Arthur" Dumbledore asked and Arthur let them in still groggy from being woken up so

early in the morning. "Arthur what's going on" Molly Weasley asked coming down the stairs before her eyes rested on the two Professors "Oh Dumbledore,

McGonagall what's going on?" Dumbledore put a sleeping toddler on the couch while McGonagall handed Molly the baby. "There's been another attack"

Dumbledore said sadly "I'm sorry but Ellie and David have been lost." "Oh no" Molly said tearing up" no not them! Their kids are just babies!" "How did this

happen" Arthur asked Dumbledore "They should have been in hiding." "Someone gave them away" Dumbledore replied looking angry " I'm afraid we have a

traitor in our midsts" McGonagall finally spoke up "Lana would be the first guardian we would give them too but we can't reach here. We were hoping that you

could maybe provide a home for them till Lana is found." "Oh of course" Molly said and started halfway up the stairs "The girls are always welcome here to us

their family." Molly put little Flora down beside Ginny in her crib before returning downstairs. She scooped up Rory and put her in between the twins, Rory

instantly curled up against George while Fred hugged her back as they slept. Molly smiled and look at them for a second before coming back down the stairs

"They're safe with us Dumbledore." Dumbledore smiled before he and McGonagall made their way to the door "Those two have a long road ahead of them and

they will need your family to help them along the way." Molly and Arthur held each other after they left for a moment overwhelmed by what had just happened. "They're gonna be alright Molly" Arthur reassured her " He's right they will have us."

10 years later

"Aurora Aria River" a voice yelled waking Rory from her sleep" get down here!" Rory sighed and got up looking around her boring room. From her white walls to

her wooden desk and single bed with navy blue sheets and comforter she really didn't have to many things of color in there. The only thing she liked was her

bookshelf full of books she had collected over the years and she had painted it gold just to add some color to the room. "Now!" she heard her Aunt Lizzy

scream again before she shook her head. "If I must then I must" she said her British/Irish accent coming through thick. She usually sounded British but when

she was mad or highly emotional her Irish accent showed through. She brushed her naturally straight light blonde hair and put on a purple jumper and black

tights before running downstairs. Her Aunt Lizzy was a tall woman with a crooked nose and greying black hair with dark brown eyes. Rory tried to imagine her

when she was younger but just seeing her tore away the thought. Aunt Lizzie had been a Ravenclaw (a huge annoying snobby Ravenclaw) and boasted about

it often to her Nieces who just nodded and tuned her out. Rory promised herself she would be accepting and kind no matter what house she was put in just to

prove that being in a house doesn't mean you have to act exactly like everyone else. "Flora time to go" Aunt Lizzy called and the stairs creaked as little Flora

came down the stairs holding a stuffed bunny against her chest. Rory smiled and patted her sis on the back who looked around letting out a soft yawn "I'm

ready." Flora's hair was put in two small braids against her back and she was wearing a small green dress with brown tights and a pair of converse. Flora's

accent was similar to her sisters as they both had British and Irish tongue in them although Flora's was a little bit rougher since she was bolder than Rory.

"Leave that thing" Aunt Lizzy said pointing to her toy in disgust "an owl will tear that up." Flora was about to protest but the look from Aunt Lizzy silenced her

from doing so "fine." They floo powdered to Diagon Alley for their supplies when Rory saw a group of red heads and ran over "Fred, George, Ron, Mrs. Weasley"

she squealed in delight as the boys gave her a group hug before Molly and Ginny hugged her "how are you?" "Oh we're doing fine dear" Mrs. Weasley said

smiling before turning to Lizzy "So Rory's first year isnt it?" "Yep its her first year" Lizzy replied chuckling "seems to me like Charlie was leaving for Hogwarts

just te other day." "Oh I know" Molly said sighing before rubbing Rons head making him groan "Now its Ron's turn and then next year Ginny's." "How time flies"

Lizzy said before turning to Rory" Why don't you go to Ollivanders for your wand okay." Rory nodded as the twins and Flora ran to the wand shop for her wand.

"hmm where is that old man" Fred said causing Rory to elbow him "Sorry Rory but he is old." "Yea and he is usually here" George said looking around "where

could he be?" Flora looked around her eyes wide at all the wands. "Hello Miss. River" a voice said causing them all to jump about ten feet. Mr. Ollivander smiled

amused by the childrens reaction as Rory smiled back at him. "hello Mr. ollivander" she said "I'm finally here to get my wand." "So it seems" Mr. Ollivander said

looking through boxes "and here I remember when it was your mother and father buying wands." Fred whispered to George something about how he must be

really old making both Flora and Rory roll their eyes. "Here try this" said handing her a wand. Rory gave it a flick and waited a moment only to see a vase

shatter causing the twins to laugh. "Hmm it appears not" Mr. Ollivander said taking the wand away from a red faced Rory "how about this." Rory gave the wand

a flick and was startled when the twins flew off their feet causing the River girls to chuckle. "Wait I have an idea" Mr. Ollivander said going further into the back.

"I hope this is the one" Fred said rubbing his back "that last one was bloody annoying." "I think I bruised my tailbone" George said looking hurt " What kind of

sick bloody joke was that?" Rory shrugged and muttered sorry as Mr. Ollivander came back. "Here dear" he said handing it to her "I think this might be the

one." Rory gave it a flick and felt as though she was walking on air "mmm." "It suprises me that your wand type is so rare" Mr. Ollivander said looking at her

"See that wand possesses a unquie core made up from the scale of a sky dragon a rare creature." "Wow" Rory said excited before paying and leaving the shop

"I've got my wand!" "Hey Rory" George said grabbing her hand "lets go get something to eat." "Oh yes please" Rory said grabbing Fred's hand "I haven't had

breakfast yet." Flora grabbed Fred's other hand as they ran to get some food. After eating they met back up with Aunt Lizzy and Molly Weasley. Rory looked at

the cage her Aunt Lizzy was holding and smiled at the barn owl "hello there." The barn owl nuzzled against her hand causing Lizzy to chuckle "he's yours dear

better give him a good name." "Hmm" Rory said thinking "Oh I know I'll call you Libel." The twins smiled at her owl and praised how her wand look compared to

them. Her wand had a dark blue stone around the base of it where she was to hold it along with a bronze sparkle to it and a cooper tone from the wood. "Hey

thats mine" Rory retorted before pinching the twins cheeks "besides you already have your wands." Aunt Lizzy signaled the girls it was time to leave and Rory

and Flora waved goodbye to the Weasleys before returning back home. Rory looked out the window that night ready to take that train and begin her journey for the next seven years.


	2. Big Day

The first Day 

Rory rose to the greet the day and found herself in an strange room. Looking around in a panic she found that she still was in the pajamas she remembered wearing before she went to sleep, now where was she? A hand pulled her back down and the figure snuggled against her as another figure to her other side cradled her back. Rory relaxed when she realized she was being cradled by the twins and closed her eyes falling back asleep. As she slept she had a strange dream.

_She was surrounded by trees and was walking through the forest barefoot. She continued trudging on as the leaves crunched under her feet and made her shiver with the cold of the forest floor. She passed a puddle and looked down at it suprised by what stared back. It was Rory but at the same time not. The girl was taller, leaner and sported hair that reached her butt. The girl was wearing a long white dress underneath the dark blue velvet cloak. Rory realized this might be her in the future and the dream continued. She came to the center of the forest where rocks were laid in a perfect circle, a woman stood in the center. The woman had long greying blonde hair and was startled by Rory's approach turning around only to smile at Rory. "Its been a long time my dear Rory"The woman said "but my how you have grown." "Who are you" Rory asked sitting on a rock "And how do you know my name?" "I am your grandmother Violet Trace" The woman said her green eyes sparkled "and you Rory are going to follow in my place." "What do you mean" Rory asked her "Grandmother what do you mean by that?" "The 4 are returning" Violet repiled looking pleased "We do not need to worry everything will come into play." "Grandma" Rory called but was shaken causing her Grandma to begin to fade "What's going to happen?!" _

"Rory" George said waking her up softly by whispering in her ear "time to wake up." "Time to get up" Fred said throwing cold water on Rory "we're going back to school!" "Oh you're an Arsehole Fred" Rory said sitting up pissed off. "Fred she was waking up" George said sighing "I don't think you needed to do that." "So totally did" Fred said seeming proud of himself "Her reaction was priceless." Rory tackled him and starting tickling him "Oh yea well lets see how people react when you come back to Hogwarts with wet pants." "Oh that would be funny" Ron said stepping in "instead of the prankster king or whatever it is that they call him he would something along the lines of pisspants." Rory got up from Fred and grabbed her clothes before getting changed to go to the train station (Platform 9 3/4). After everyone was ready they got in the car to go to the train station having Rory and Ron crammed in the back with the twins. Rory was sitting on George's lap while Ron sat in the middle. After they arrived at the train station Rory struggled to find a spot to sit in the train and followed the twins. "Hey Rory" Lee Jordan said kissing her hand "ready to start your first year?" "mhm" Rory replied happily "I'm so excited!" "well Rory we're sitting with Lee and his compartment only has enough room for us" Fred said pointing "So we'll see you at the sorting ceremony." "Wait you mean I have to be by myself until then" Rory said looking timid "but I don't know anybody but you and Ron... well and Percy." "It'll be alright" George reassured her "If you need us we're right here okay and don't worry everyone is nervous the first day." "Okay" Rory muttered as they left" see ya I guess."

Rory walked away before noticing another girl sitting alone with long wavy brown hair and emerald green eyes reading a book. "Um may I join you" Rory asked at the girl looked her over before nodding "I'm Aurora River what's your name?" "Oh sorry" the girl said closing the book and shook Rory's hand "I'm Elisha Sinclair but please just call me Elisha." "May I sit here" a tan girl said bursting in as Elisha smirked. "I don't know" Elisha said looking at me "Can the American sit here?" "uh yea" I said as the girl sighed and sat down "some boy out there is looking for his toad its quite a show." "Wow hope he finds it" Rory said giggling "That's why I have an owl toads are small." "I have a cat" Elisha said scratching her fluffly persian "her name is Bubbles." "cute name" the girl said pulling out a white rat "this is Nibbles." "A rat" Elisha shrieked "oh why are those things allowed?" "Because I'm awesome" the girl replied causing Rory and Elisha to chuckle "Oh I'm Cassandra Tate but please call me Cass." (AN: changed her first name to Cassandra) "I'm Elisha Sinclair and that's Aurora River" Elisha said "so is it your first year to?" "mhm" Cass said smiling" I'm so excited! oh my parents were suprised I am witch since their oh whats the word muggles." "Wow muggleborn" Elisha said smiling" I've never known someone who was muggleborn." "yea well school sucked" Cass said sighing "I was the only one that could suddenly shatter a vase just by walking by it." "Yea well when I had dance classes I would sometimes stop mid air" Rory said smiling "I thought it was the coolest thing but no else did." The three smiled and waved goodbye through the window to Molly Weasley and the Sinclairs and Tates. Ron introduced Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to Rory when she went to check on him halfway through the train ride and both seemed happy to meet her. "George" Rory said peeking at him through his compartment door "I got you Fred and Lee chocolate frogs and if you want them." "Oh sure" George said and let her into their compartment "So have you made any friends." "Yes silly" Rory said handing him the chocolate frogs "two to be exact oh and thanks for sitting with me you guys suck." Rory blew them a kiss before turning to leave and rejoin Cass and Elisha. "Hey Rory let me put your hair up" Elisha said and put two small pigtails in Rory's hair that fell down with the rest of her "Perfect." I can't wait to be sorted" Cass said mouth full of candy looking thoughtful "its gonna be amazing."

The train pulled up to their stop and Rory along with the other first years were taken to boats and road them out to the castle. "Its amazing" Cass said while Rory and Elisha nodded "wow home for the next seven years." Rory smiled as they got settled and followed Professor. McGonagall down through the halls. As she was giving instruction the boy named Neville finally found his toad making people laugh as McGonagall frowned at his rudeness. "You will be sorted by the sorting hat so wait till you're called" McGonagall said looking pleased "alright we will begin soon." Rory waited patiently while many others were sorted and stood next to Ron and Harry. "Aurora River" McGonagall called and Rory made her way shyly over to the sorting hat. "Yes I see great wit and intelligence" the sorting hat said "but also great power and a nuturing side ...I know Ravenclaw!" As the people cheered Rory made her way over to the Ravenclaw table flashing smiles at all her friends before sitting down. A shy boy with dirty blonde hair,hazel eyes sat down beside her and flashed her a confident grin "Hi I'm Sammy Captain and its my first year." "Same" Rory said shaking his hand "Aurora River." "Sammy who did you meet" a girl with light brown hair and grey eyes asked sitting down on Rory's other side. "This is Aurora River" Sammy said before smiling "Aurora that's my cousin Ivy Pierce." "Nice to meet you" Rory said shaking her hand "and to the both of you its just Rory."

As Dumbledore stood up to give his welcoming a rush went thru me and Rory eyes glowed white. "In times of crisis the school has a secondary defense system" Dumbledore said before his eyes locked with Rory's "four students chosen to defend the school each from a different house and three of them have arrived." Rory looked over to the other tables and saw Elisha and Cass' eyes were clouded over just like hers were. "Miss. River, Tate and Sinclair you are the new guardians" Dumbledore said making their eyes widen "now let the opening feast begin!" My eyes widened at all the amazing food that suddenly sprang up and stuffed my face alongside Sammy and Ivy who I decided I would tag along with for our classes. As we were about to leave for the common room McGonagall called Cass, Elisha and Rory over to take them to Dumbledore's office. Inside his office he produced three creatures for them to help them with their job as guardians. Rory got a baby sky dragon while Elisha got a baby penguin and Cass got a baby fire fox pup. Rory walked backed to her common room before she passed a trophy cabinet. On one of trophies said Violet Trace underneath it said beater for her spot on the quidditch team and a photo sat in the middle of the trophies. "wow" Rory said "we look so much alike except for our eyes." The Common room was like a dream with bookshelves and desks aplenty and Professor. Flitwick the kind dwarf introduced himself as the Head of Ravenclaw House and said if anyone needed anything feel free to ask him. With that being said Rory followed Ivy to their room where her bed had bronze sheets and beautiful sky blue comforter as well as blue curtains around her bed. "This is amazing" Rory said crawling into her bed while Ivy crawled into her bed across the room from Rory "night Ivy." "Night Rory" Ivy said already almost asleep "We have a big day tomorrow." The baby sky dragon was named Silver and crawled into bed beside Rory who closed her eyes "yea we do have a big day but not as big as today was."


End file.
